


Rodney, Infirmities and Other Health-Related Issues

by nakatas_cat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakatas_cat/pseuds/nakatas_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up with a little problem. Rodney doesn't take it seriously, at first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney, Infirmities and Other Health-Related Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omg_wtf_yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/gifts).



> Written for [omg_wtf_yeah](http://omg-wtf-yeah.livejournal.com/) as an awfully late birthday present. Hope you like it nevertheless, dear!  
> Betaed by the awesome [kay_greatness](http://kay-greatness.livejournal.com/).

"Aaaahh!"

"John? You awake?"

"Hnngh."

"John? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Uh, I can't move my head, Rodney."

"... Funny, Sheppard, real funny."

"No, ah, really."

"That's low, John, even for you. Making fun at my expense."

"No, seriously, Rodney. I can't move my frigging head."

"Mocking other people's severe health problems and infirmities of middle age - that's a cheap shot."

"I'm not mocking anybody here. Especially not you! I really do have a stiff neck. See? Ah, damn it!"

"Of course, Sheppard. Because you're known for being oh so delicate. You're pretty much the epitome of good health!"

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, Rodney, even I can wake up with a stiff neck. Besides, it's not really related to getting old, you know? Happens to everyone once in a while."

"Whatever. Know what I think? That you're just too lazy to get up just yet, now that we're finally on vacation for the first time in God knows how long and that you want to lure me back into bed to maybe give you a pity blowjob. But you know what? I'm not buying it. Just get up already, you sneaky whiner. There's an exhibition I really wanna visit."

"Ow, damn it, Rodney! Stop fucking pulling on me! Ow, Jesus Christ! Slave driver!"

"John? John? Are you really hurt?"

"Gee, Rodney, that's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time!"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, John! Should I call an ambulance? Or do you want me to drive you to the ER? No, probably not, you can't really get up like that. It'd be better if I called an ambulance."

"Rodney."

"Just a sec. Where's my cell?"

"Rodney."

"Ah, there it is! Okay, 911."

"Rodney!"

"Huh?"

"I don't need an ambulance! It's just neck strain, Rodney. Just give me something for the pain. I know you probably packed everything they had in the infirmary. So go get me some of that rather than panicking now."

"Right, um, no ambulance. Medicine. Tylenol. That okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"..."

"..."

"Here."

"Thanks, Rodney."

"..."

"So, now that we've established that I'm not pretending, maybe you could give me a neck massage? A pity neck massage? It really does hurt, Rodney, and your pulling me didn't make it any better."

"Oh, I knew it! You _are_ a sneaky whiner!"


End file.
